


3E 384, 3rd Sun's Height

by Saquira



Series: The MoT Elder Scrolls 'verse [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquira/pseuds/Saquira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been bickering with himself all that time, trying to to decide what he should do about it. Whether it would be a good idea to introduce himself. He'd even asked Tar-Meena for help a while ago, and still he had no answers. That fact in itself baffled him, as he'd never before faced a problem he couldn't solve. And, being over five hundred years old, shouldn't that be easy for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3E 384, 3rd Sun's Height

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 26th, 2012 on chorrol.com.

As he was walking across the open space his gaze wandered, and settled on the elegant shape of her, haggling with a trader on the other side of the square. He stopped, unable to take his eyes of the woman whom he'd been watching quite a lot since he arrived in the Imperial city the year before. He'd been bickering with himself all that time, trying to to decide what he should do about it. Whether it would be a good idea to introduce himself. He'd even asked Tar-Meena for help a while ago, and still he had no answers. That fact in itself baffled him, as he'd never before faced a problem he couldn't solve. And, being over five hundred years old, shouldn't that be easy for him?  
  
Taking a deep breath, he shuffled his feet slightly and straightened the green doublet that he was wearing, before he began walking the distance across the square. As he approached, he began to hear what exactly she was haggling for. The woman was also glaring at the keeper of the stall when he came up.  
  
“You don't want to buy fish here. It's much cheaper in Weye,” he said, stepping up next to her, and she turned to him with an irritated sound.  
  
“Do you realize that it isn't polite to stare at people, or follow them around?” she asked after laying eyes on him, and the High elf winced as he realized that she'd seen him before.  
  
“I'm sorry, I've been meaning to speak to you before. I simply... didn't know how,” he said with a grimace before smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and made to walk away, but Sorcalin had already spotted the smile that tugged at her lips and wasn't willing to give up so easily. “Would you care to join me for lunch? Tomorrow at noon at the Tiber Septim hotel?” he asked quickly, and she looked back at him.  
  
“If you want to buy me lunch you'll have to tell me your name,” she said, not being able to avoid smiling any longer.  
  
“I am Sorcalin, may I ask for my lady's name?” He bowed slightly at her, forcing her to stifle a chuckle.  
  
“My name is Adrasteia Braccus,” she said with mirth and he took her hand, bending down to kiss it.  
  
“Pleased to meet you, my lady,” he said as he stood up again, just in time to witness her flushing cheeks.  
  
“Well, I suppose we'll see each other tomorrow,” she breathed out, then she turned from him and walked away down a street that connected to the square. Just as she was about to turn onto another street, she turned to look back at him, and he smiled at her.  
  
It wasn't until a long while after that he looked about himself and began to walk towards the palace, smiling broadly as he did so.


End file.
